


Twitter the Stark way

by Spaceperson1004



Series: A Stark Family Saga [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Civil War Team Iron Man, Edith is a person, F/F, F/M, Missgendering, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Pansexual Character, Protective Tony Stark, Social Media, Swearing, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Maria Hill, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceperson1004/pseuds/Spaceperson1004
Summary: When Penny joined twitter she expected calm and normality, not becoming the 2nd most followed person on the platform.
Relationships: Friday & Peter Parker, Helen Cho & Maria Hill & Melinda May & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Kamala Khan & Peter Parker, Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: A Stark Family Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051955
Kudos: 52





	1. Uh oh

Gwen was worried that something was wrong with her boyfriend he had been acting weirdly for the past month. It had been nearly a year since the blip, Peter had been less affectionate and had was more secretive.

The next time Peter and Gwen had met up, Peter had been fidgeting with his hands looking like he was dying to say something, Gwen could see that and asked him “Hey” she placed her manicured hand on his thigh “what is wrong? I know you have been dying to say something”  
Peter looked terrified at this and quietly mumbled something that Gwen could only hear because of her enhanced senses.  
“I want to be a girl” She was surprised that comment as she had not expected it and responded with  
“Ok, I was not expecting that, have you chosen a name yet?”  
“You are treating this way better than I thought you would, and I was thinking about the name Penny”  
“Oh, That name suits you really well Penny, I love you so much and I want you to be happy” Gwen pulled Penny into a hug and kissed her.  
“So have you told anyone other than me?” Gwen asked Penny  
“Uhh only Karen as she found out on accident when I was just rambling in my suit”  
“So how was patrol Spider-Woman?  
“So I need to tell mom and dad you know what I am still on this high let’s tell someone else now”  
Gwen looked confused at this and tilted her head  
Penny continued talking “Hey Friday, can you hear me if so review the past 3 minutes of conversation”  
Friday decided that was her time to speak and responded with “So how are my sister and her girlfriend doing you lovebirds?”  
Gwen smiled at that and talked towards a camera in the corner of the room “So Fri where are you now?”  
The two women in the room turn as they hear a knock on the door and an “ahem” coming from Friday”

One month later

Spider-Woman @realspiderwoman  
Why did I just realise that I shoot out sticky white stuff?  
|  
Jen @thatgurlyouknow  
Wait there is no spider-woman just Ghost-Spider and Spider-Man  
|  
Stank @youknowwhoiam  
Well the media never actually checked to see if Spider-Man was a man and not a woman  
|  
Stank @youknowwhoiam  
Also @realspiderwoman, Your mom is going to kill you  
|  
Jen @thatgurlyouknow  
So #spider-man_cancelled ?


	2. Soft on main

Spider-Woman @realspiderwoman  
Ok so I just checked my follower account, wtf twitter three million followers in a day, also dad why did you have to tell mom?  
|  
Stank @youknowwhoiam  
Kid, I told your mom so she wouldn't have to wait for you to tell her  
|  
Fred @notaweasly  
Wait did you just imply that your her dad?  
|  
Stank @youknowwhoiam  
Oh crud help @ppotts

Jen @thatgurlyouknow  
Wait is spider-woman one of those stark kids in that photo that was leaked like 8 years ago?  
|  
Spider-Woman @realspiderwoman  
Perhaps maniacal laughter

Ghost-Spider @gspider  
So my wonderful girlfriend @realspiderwoman told me I should get a Twitter so, hello gays  
|  
Em @EmilyQ  
We stan reorientation in our superheroes  
|  
Gwen @GwandaStacy  
Yeah also jesus they are both so cute

Spider-Woman @realspiderwoman  
The new range of avengers merch is out including the spider collection ( Photo of two girls obviously twins with spider-woman hoodies on) all profits are going to an approved charity that you pick when you purchase  
|  
Pepper @ppotts  
You didn’t tell me these existed, ordering one now. Also the two of them are so cute.

Spider-Woman @realspiderwoman  
So I just asked @ppotts and I am allowed to say who the two girls in my previous tweet  
|  
Spider-Woman @realspiderwoman  
Meet Morgan and Edith Stark who are my baby sisters (photo of Penny with her mask on being hugged by the girls)  
|  
Nat Romanoff @blackwidow  
Tell them aunt Nat says happy birthday, and don’t tell them I will see them tonight.  
|  
Samantha @sambee  
Aww soft Black widow on main

Spider-Woman @realspiderwoman  
I love my girlfriend (photo of Penny and Gwen in costume with their masks slightly pulled up kissing)  
|  
Donald Trump @realdonaldtrump  
Urgh I should have made being a f@# illegal when I was in office  
[This tweet has been censored by Twitter]  
|  
Stank @youknowwhoiam  
Hey man, I just opened a complaint against you in the Hague for crimes against humanity  
|  
Kamala @kstark  
Wow dad, @realdonaldtrump you just pissed of us gays, remember how organised we are? Also @gspider you better not hurt my sis  
|  
Stank @youknowwhoiam  
Oh god your on Twitter as well, your mom is going to actually kill me now. Everyone meet Kamala, the bane of my existence and one of my daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be a random person in the story leave a comment saying so and I will try to fit you in.


	3. Beytrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kam gets asked how many siblings she has and Tony gets betrayed

Jen @thatgurlyouknow  
Hey @kstark how many siblings do you have?  
|  
Kamala @kstark  
Uhh I have 5 siblings 6 if you count @realspiderwoman, there are @pparker @friyay @notakaren Edith and Morgan  
|  
Flash @flasht  
Why is a tranny like penis parker pretending to be one of starks children  
|  
Kamala @kstark  
Eugene you are aware we go to the same school right? Also she is my fucking sister you asshole  
|  
Flash @flasht  
Oh god your a family full of queers and liers 

Stank @youknowwhoiam  
What have I done to deserve this, why are my teenagers on Twitter? they have all betrayed me, I am going to go and play with my daughters who actually love me  
|  
Pepper @ppotts  
He is not joking here, (Photo of Edith and Morgan snuggled around their father on a couch) the three of them have been watching Disney movies

Penny @pparker  
Why do I have to be misgendered every day, like seriously?  
|  
Penny @pparker  
Oh, fuck why did you have to do that mom, a field trip to the tower?  
|  
Friday @friyay  
Ooh this will be fun

Flash @flasht  
ha everyone will see that you are a lier penis parker


	4. Hormones!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny goes on a field trip and gets her hormones

DM between @hcho and @pparker  
hcho: Hey Penny how are you?

pparker: Hi aunt Helen I am fine thanks how are you?

hcho: I am really happy right now because I get to give you something

pparker: ooh what?

hcho: Well if you go out to your kitchen and have a look at the counter and see what is on it you will be very happy

pparker: oh my god, I love you so much aunt Helen thank you so much, I can never repay you for this

hcho: you dont have to repay me Penny just live your best life and that will be more then enough

The Stark Cousins group chat  
Spider-Penny: gals and Amadeus look what aunt Helen got me (photo of estrogen pills and women’s clothes

Radioactive Maddie: I helped my mum pick out those dresses for you Penny, I hope you like them

Friyay: Oh my god sis that is amazing I actually squealed

Quake HD: Aunt Helen is the best, I swear to god I can not believe that Wanda was allowed into the avengers, also how has no one found her yet?

Radioactive Maddie: I would actually kill the witch if I ever see her

Penny @pparker  
Alright so I am going to live tweet my demise in this field trip

Penny @pparker  
Ok, just went through the front door, oh god why is Friday my tour guide

Penny @pparker  
Fuck you flash, why did you call her a dyke?  
|  
Gwen @gwandastacy  
Who did he call a dyke?  
|  
Penny @pparker  
Friday, he saw her pronoun pin  
|  
Penny @pparker  
And now flash is kicked out, thank god

Friday @friyay  
Hey @youknowwhoiam and @ppotts I might have kicked a guy out of the building  
|  
Pepper @ppotts  
Oh, I just checked the records, you are fine but @pparker you need must go to the medbay and you two can have whatever you girls want tonight  
|  
Flash @flasht  
Well one of them isnt a girl and they are both fags  
|  
Friday @friyay  
Oh you have fucked up now  
|  
Pepper @ppotts  
Damn right, Eugene Thompson, you are now banned from all Stark owned or rented properties. The Ivy league board does not take kindly to discrimination, especially transgender discrimination. Also you punched Penny in view of a security camera, I just got off the phone with your school. You, Eugene Thompson, have been expelled from Midtown School of Science and Technology  
|  
Flash @flasht  
What the fuck have you done? My life is ruined now  
[This Account has been banned from twitter]

Penny @pparker  
I hate being in the medbay but at least I get to see @hcho  
(Photo of Helen and Penny smiling)  
|  
Dr Helen Cho @hcho  
I love spending time with my nieces  
|  
Jen @thatgurlyouknow  
Wait they are your nieces?


End file.
